Sucked in Minecraft: The Destructor Rises.
Author: Superlance27 Plot: Takes place a few months after The Bonebreaker Demon's defeat. Kyle has defeated many enemies, Herobrine, Death Sword, And he even managed to defeat The Bonebreaker Demon. But now He has a new enemy. A new enemy that won't be as easy as the other's. Will Kyle defeat this new enemy without sacrificing any lives? Prologue I woke up, in my usual, soft and fresh, minecraft-themed bed. It was all wrinkled up from the party I had in my bedroom after I finally defeated The Bone-breaker Demon. Trust me, it was the hardest battle I ever had. I even had to use some help from my own talking sword: Ultra. I pulled my nightlight's string as it turned on with a click. I noticed it was a dark and windy, snowstorm. Of course, it was my birthday. My birthday starts at 10:35 AM, so I'd have time to play some Minecraft before I celebrate. I lazily rolled off my bed, and faceplanted. I extended my arm to grab the blanket that was tied to my laundry basket in case I fell off my bed.... Again. I moaned as I stood up on the floor. I walked over to my Windows 10 Computer and signed in. Then I dragged the mouse, squinting my eyes at the computer. I clicked twice on the Minecraft icon, then I logged into my game. Just then, I spawned at the Craftville Resident's Mansion. "I wonder why I spawned here?" I thought. I put on my headphones and plugged it in to the computer. I sprinted my character through the Mansion, looking for people. I heard some voices muffled by the door, so I sprinted upstairs. When I got upstairs, there was the residents of Craftville, watching the News, Again. But they were watching something strange on the news, One of the cities of Minecraft has been destroyed by a black deity. I gasped at the number of people who died. There was 899,456,678,000,000,000,000,000 people who died in the incident. "That's even more than The Bonebreaker Demon!" I said, in surprise. "KYLE!" My mom called. "BREAKFAST TIME!" "Well," I thought. "I guess I have to eat breakfast." I closed my computer's screen, opened the door as light went in my eyes, and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Category:Fanfictions Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Chapter 1 "Who is this Saviour of Minecraft?" A raspy voice asked. "Sir, This saviour's name is Superlance27, but he also answers to the name Kyle." Death Sword replied with fear. "He is a skilled opponent, but he has very predictable weaknesses." "To me," The voice said, "This Saviour of Minecraft is WEAK, and a IDIOT!" Everyone in the meeting in the void gasped, as they have been defeated by Kyle, sometimes with the help of Ultra. "Why, Why didn't you defeat him? He is so f*cking easy!" "Watch your language sir," Death Sword whispered, "The viewers behind the screen are watching." "Well, BLEEP the fourth wall!" The voice answered back. The voice proceeded to stab Death Sword in the heart, then Death Sword, roughly coughed out smoke as darkness poured out from within him, then faded. "Death Sword, You have been failing me since centuries." The voice's orange-like eyes glowed, in hatred and despair. "Everyone, Spread out from within Minecraft, And look for this saviour of Minecraft. Kill anyone you see!" The voice commanded. "Do not hesitate to destroy anything!" "Yes, Sir." Kyle's former enemies said as they all disappeared, one by one. As the voice was left alone, he said one more thing. "I will kill you, Mr.Saviour, I am The Final Destructor, And nothing you can do is going to stop me." Chapter 2 "But Moooom..." Kyle groaned. "How did you know that I was in Minecraft?" "I KNOW BECAUSE THE LAST TIME YOU WERE AWAY, YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 FREAKING YEARS, AND 10 FREAKING DAYS!" Kyle's mom yelled. "AND YOU ALSO LOOKED SO FREAKING INJURED WHEN YOU CAME OUT, OH, AND ALSO, YOUR WINDOWS 10 COMPUTER WAS BROKEN, SO I HAD TO SPEND OVER 100 DOLLARS FOR JUST THAT PIECE OF SH*T!" "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MOM!" Kyle screamed back, insulted by that comment. "I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM, CHANGE, AND GO TO SCHOOL LIKE A NORMAL BOY!" His mom screamed again, "FINE! SEE YOU AT FRIDAY!" I pressed the button to go to Minecraft and I was quickly transported there in a instant, my body just becoming poofs of smoke. I felt mad at myself for having to ditch my Mom, but I had to save Minecraft, this guy could even destroy this part of the realm! I opened my eyes and I was quickly back at the residential house of Craftville. I ran up stairs to access the balcony to the microphone, and then I turned it on. "People of Craftville," I announced, "The Ultimate Enemy is going to come, so.." TBC Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Category:Unfinished Fanfictions